COINCIDENCIA O DESTINO
by Ticajm
Summary: "A VECES QUEREMOS LUCHAR CONTRA NUESTRO DESTINO SIN SABER QUE AL OPONERNOS A ÉL ESTAMOS CUMPLIENDO JUSTAMENTE CON SU PROPÓSITO" ¿Qué harías tú si desde la infancia te repitieran que tú destino ya está escrito? Ese es el caso de Iraván y la deliciosa Justin Aimé, dos príncipes que no se conocen pero que están destinados a enamorarse y a estar juntos para así salvar a su pueblo.
1. Chapter 1

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

 **COINCIDENCIA O DESTINO**

¿Qué harías tú si desde la infancia te repitieran que tú destino ya está escrito?

Ese es el caso de Iraván y la deliciosa Justin Aimé, dos príncipes que no se conocen pero que están destinados a enamorarse y a estar juntos para así salvar a su pueblo de las garras de Andrómaco, un ser despiadado y ruin que tiene bajo su poder al gran Reino de la Isla de "Piedras Hermosas", un paraíso tropical cuyos habitantes están siendo sometidos a injusticias y trabajos degradantes, privados así de su valiosa libertad.

Dos personajes claves se unen a los propósitos de Iraván y Justin Aimé.

Samir líder de la Aldea escondida, siente un odio indescriptible por Andrómaco y por todo quién esté de su parte, conoce accidentalmente al príncipe Iraván después de que este naufragara y aunque al inicio mostrara una actitud displicente y prepotente hacia él finalmente se le une para preparar el derrocamiento del poderoso y malvado Rey.

Y Aryan, un joven sagaz, inteligente y decidido que busca venganza por la muerte de su madre, una de las tantas víctimas del régimen opresor en "Piedras Hermosas", se vuelve en el aliado, protector y amigo de la princesa.

Sabiendo que sus destinos están escritos lo han aceptado ¿Pero qué sucede si de pronto en el camino el corazón de los príncipes sigue por otra dirección diferente a la predicha?

El futuro de todo un pueblo depende de ellos, y las decisiones que tomen pueden afectar el cumplimiento de un vaticinio salvador.


	2. CAPÍTULO 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

 **El Mercader Extranjero**

El rey es Joven pero muy noble y generoso con sus súbditos, el regenta sobre la parte norte de una gran isla ubicada en alguna parte del antiguo Atlántico.

Es alto, de ojos color verde aceituna pareciera que todo el tiempo estuviera sonriendo, dueño de una gloriosa y abundante cabellera oscura y poca barba en crecimiento.

Su esposa le acompaña en el trono, ella es la mujer más hermosa del Reino, hija de unos príncipes de Creta resultó ser la elegida para convertirse en la feliz esposa del monarca.

-Su majestad, un extranjero solicita verle, trae regalos para usted y la reina –Le indica el anunciante-

-Hazlo pasar por favor

A los pocos segundos ingresa un hombre alto, de espesa barba roja, y de ojos grandes, penetrantes y misteriosos que observa con detenimiento al rey.

-¡Mimajestad! Gracias por concederme estar ante su presencia –Le dijo poco antes de inclinar su rostro a tierra en señal de respeto-

-¿A qué debo el honor de su visita? –Preguntó el soberano-

-Permítame presentarme majestad, mi nombre es Andrómaco, soy un comerciante viajero, muy rico que tiene grandes comercios en distintos reinos y he querido solicitarle que me permita poner una de mis tiendas en sus dominios. Traigo grandes mercancías.

He traído obsequios para ustedes como una pequeña muestra de lo que ofrezco. Considero que sería una excelente oferta puesto que contribuiría en gran manera al engrandecimiento del reino, fuentes de trabajo para todos los que desearan trabajar en mi tienda, a la vez que dispondrían de lo mejor de lo mejor en todo el mundo.

¿Me permite que le muestre a que me refiero?

-Por supuesto, quiero ver que es lo que tiene que exponer

Andrómaco siguió hablando con zalamería envolvente mientras le presentaba a sus ojos los baúles llenos de riquezas.

Joyas hermosas nunca antes vistas en la isla, oro y plata con incrustaciones en piedras. Telas de sedas brillantes bordadas en hilo dorado, esencias y aceites perfumados de exquisito aroma.

-¡Esto es una maravilla, jamás había visto algo igual! –Dijo el Rey mostrándole las prendas a su esposa que permanecía en silencio-

-Señor, son joyas valiosas, piedras extraídas de minas lejanas. Sé que en esta isla hay muchos tesoros pero imaginé que no de este tipo, claro que no quiero menospreciar sus riquezas, ¡No!¡De ninguna manera! pues sé que el pueblo cuenta con una riqueza superior que a la que hay en otros reinos.

-¡Ah sí! ¿Qué riqueza es esa?

-La calidad humana, sé que son hospitalarios y pacíficos, esas son las referencias que me han llegado de ustedes. Es por eso que me he animado a venir hasta acá.

-Gracias, no sabía que tuvieran tan buena impresión de nosotros

-Pues sí mi majestad, han hablado de usted y su gobierno y todos son muy buenos comentarios, mucha gente desea conocerlo y convertirse en sus más fervientes servidores, como yo por supuesto.

¿Me concede la licencia para poner una de mis sucursales en su territorio?

-Petición concedida –Pronunció el rey- que mis servidores lo guíen en lo que necesite para colocar su negocio.

-Muchas, muchas gracias mi majestad, no se arrepentirá

La reina sujetaba un hermoso vestido que sacó de uno de los baúles pero su expresión era un tanto indescriptible, no se sabía si estaba sorprendida o preocupada. Su piel blanca y sonrosada resaltaba con el color de la prenda que sostenía entre sus manos. Andrómaco la miraba de reojo, se había percatado en que la reina era una mujer de sorprendente belleza, tenía una mirada azul celeste y un largo cabello rubio platinado. Era muy joven a lo mucho tendría unos 22 años o tal vez menos.

-Mi señor ¿No cree usted que esta decisión debió consultarse antes con los miembros de la corte? –Habló por primera vez la mujer-

-Esposa mía, estoy seguro de que esta decisión que he tomado no será motivo de discusiones, pues es una oferta que no podemos despreciar.

-¡Mi reina! –Se dirigió a ella Andrómaco- Si es su deseo puedo esperar a que tomen la decisión entre usted, el rey y la corte, por mí no hay problema

-Si el rey ha hablado y ha decidido no puedo interferir, solo expresaba mi opinión -dijo ella-

-Mi señora, informaré de esto a la corte, pero la decisión ya está tomada –Dijo el rey-

Andrómaco sonrió satisfecho, había logrado su propósito, solo faltaba congraciarse con el rey del lado sur de la isla.

El rey de Claros Diamantes era un hombre joven también; recién había contraído nupcias con una doncella, hija de uno de sus hombres de confianza en la corte, de buen linaje, descendiente casi directa de reyes en una provincia de Prusia.

-¡Esposo mío! –Dijo la reina de hermosos ojos grises- Porque estás tan callado

-¡Amor! Siento que no te estoy dando todo lo que te mereces

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque te amo tanto que quisiera regalarte el mundo entero

-Ya lo tengo. Mi mundo eres tú

-¡Amor! –Le dijo él tomándola de las manos- por eso es que te quiero

En ese momento aparece un servidor.

-¡Majestad!

-¿Qué sucede?

-En palacio está un visitante que desea tener audiencia con usted

-¿Quién es?

-Es un extranjero mi señor

-¿Extranjero? –Expresó tocándose la barbilla- no esperamos a nadie

-Es un comerciante,dijo que desea pedir autorización para colocar un negocio aquí

-Que hable con las autoridades dispuestas para eso

-Eso le he dicho pero quiere verlo expresamente a usted y a la reina porque desea entregarles unos presentes

-¡Hum!

-¡Mi señor! –Pronunció la reina- hace mucho que no recibimos visitas, veamos quién es

-Está bien… ¡Que se haga lo que dice la reina! Lo recibiremos en la sala del trono

-¡Como ordene mi señor!

En minutos Andrómaco ya había convencido con sus tesoros a los soberanos, la Reina estaba fascinada con los frasquitos de fragancia.

-¡Qué delicioso! A las mujeres del reino les gustará

-Si a la reina le gusta yo lo apruebo –Dijo el rey- puede colocar todas las tiendas que desee, tiene mi autorización

El rey de ojos azules se le iluminó el rostro al ver a su querida esposa tan feliz. El amaba tanto a su reina que daría su vida por verla sonreír siempre.


End file.
